


Blessed be the wicked

by glaciya



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Dark Comedy, Demon AU, Demon Tim Drake, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trauma, as in Joker finally gets whats coming to him, blood oath, from Jason's stay with the Joker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaciya/pseuds/glaciya
Summary: “So you can only do so much with your Demon Nonsense? That’s good to know.” Jason unwraps the foil to his burger and takes a bite, not registering Tim’s shocked silence at first. “What,” he mumbles when he does.“My abilities are a magic that most mortals have never had the pleasure of experiencing before. They are sacred and rare gifts from the Dark Lord himself,” Tim states slowly. “And you refer to them as my Demon Nonsense.”______A au in which Jason forms a bond with a demon that goes by the name Tim in order to escape the Joker's torment.





	1. Blood Oath

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This may look familiar to some as the first chapter is also posted in my JayTimWeek Fall fic, but as I received multople requests to continue this, I decided to make it a bit of a longer fic!  
> It will be updated kind of sporadically, as I don't really have a set schedule for this, and the chapters will be on the shorter side. But I'm really excited to share this with you all!

Joker struts out of the room, leaving his mess behind him, alone in the darkness.

The mess goes by the name Jason Todd. Although he doesn’t feel very much like Jason Todd anymore. He just feels scared and hurt. He’s felt scared and hurt for countless days. There’s not hope in him anymore. He knows he’ll be here until Joker tires of hurting him and finally decides to put a bullet in his skull.

He still wants though. Can’t help but daydream about Batman bursting through the steel door and saving him from his misery. He’ll bring Jason home and say things like,

_I’m here,_

and

_I missed you so much,_

and

_Let’s get you home, son._

The daydream is the only type of reprieve he gets and normally he just loses himself in his fantasy until Joker comes back. Today he can’t. The want is there, but the day dream never comes to take him away from the chair he’s tied to in the dark warehouse building.

It probably has something to do with the bleeding J on his face from where Joker had ripped the healing scab away from the wound. He couldn’t ignore the sting of open air on the wound or the warm blood long enough to let his mind wander. He still wants though. Wants someone, anyone to come save him.

“Please,” he whispers and is met with only silence.

He slumps forward as far as the ropes binding him to the wooden chair allow. He closes his eyes to try to get some sleep at least and feels the blood start to trail down his cheek. “Please, please, please.”

The blood slides over his lips, wet and warm. He licks his lips without thinking and nearly gags at the coppery taste that fills his mouth. He spits a mixture blood and saliva onto the concrete and hears it _sizzle_.

His eyes snap open and he finds himself looking straight at a pair of bare feet. The glob of blood sits in between both of their feet.

“Hello,” the owner of the pair feet says.

Jason rises his gaze slowly, taking in the faded high waisted jeans and red bomber jacket-one that doesn’t do much to hide a pale shirtless torso-before he makes it to the face of the person standing in front of him. It’s a boy about Jason’s age. He’s a pretty thing, with pouty lips, midnight hair, and icy blue eyes. He doesn’t blink once while Jason stares at him in disbelief.

The boy cocks his head in response to Jason’s silence. His eyes flicker up and down Jason’s form, then around the warehouse room they’re in. He still never blinks. “You’re a bit of a mess, aren’t you?”

Jason laughs. Or sobs. He’s not really sure which.

“You poor thing,” the boy coos. “You look like you could use a friend.” He crouches down so that they’re at eye level. “I could be your friend, if you’d like."

The old Jason Todd would have mentioned how much that line sounded like something a child kidnapper would say. The mess that’s in the chair just whimpers out a pathetic, “Please.”

“We have to know each other’s name first, right?” The boy grins wide when Jason nods. “Well how about you call me Tim, okay?”

Jason nods again.

Tim waits patiently with his grin and blinkless stare.

“Oh, I-I’m Jason Todd.”

He then decides he’s definitely gone crazy when he sees Tim’s eyes flash red for a brief moment.

“Jason Peter Todd,” Tim says in a whisper that echoes in the air around them.

The hair of the back of Jason’s neck and he shivers violently. “I didn’t tell you my middle name.”

“Oh you didn’t have to,” Tim says, reaching out to gently pat his knee. “I do need you to tell me what you’d like from me though. It can be anything you’d like.”

“I want to stop hurting and to go home.”

“I can do that. For a price.”

Jason shakes his head helplessly. “How?”

“I’m a demon.” Tim shrugs. “I can do more than you could imagine. If you pay the price.”

Jason opens his mouth to reply but then from a distance he hears Joker’s maniacal laughter. He definitely doesn’t imagine it this time when Tim’s eyes burn red.

“Is that the man who has been hurting you?” Tim cups Jason’s face in his hands and presses his forehead to Jason’s. “Let me help you.”

The sound of metal clanging against metal- surely it’s the Joker’s knife tapping against his crowbar- makes Jason desperate and he foolishly asks, “What’s the price?”

Tim’s fiery gaze nearly burns him with its intensity. “You’ll feed me, give me power, and I’ll protect you always.”

Joker’s voice sounds right outside the door, “Little birdie, are you ready to play some more?”

Jason shudders, leans into Tim’s touch, the first kind touch he’s had in months. It brings a little bit of his old self back. “Feed you with what? I’m not giving my soul to you.”

Tim chuckles darkly. “Lucky for you, I’m not that kind of demon. I’d rather have your blood. I’ve been hunting down it’s delicious scent for weeks ever since I caught wind of it, calling to me from even from the third circle of Hell.” Tim takes a deep breath in. “Since you’re hurt I’ll only take enough to form the bond. Once you’ve recovered enough for me to take more, I’ll feast.”

Jason hears the ominous click of the door behind him unlocking.

“Do it,” he says. “Get me the fuck out of here.”

He’s barely finished speaking when Tim slides a hand back to his hair, yanks his head back, and bites down on his neck, hard.

Initially there’s pain, the sharp puncture of Tim’s fangs followed by his searing hot tongue licking at the fresh bite. He expects that. What he doesn’t expect his the toe curling pleasure that comes when Tim puts his lips over the wound and _sucks_.

It’s ecstasy. Jason arches as much as he can against the bindings, tilting his head back to let Tim take more, as much as he wants. He never wants it to stop. Tim growls against his neck and Jason feels the vibration all throughout his body. He makes a noise into Tim’s ear, a noise he’s never made before outside of the privacy of his own bedroom.

The door slams open.

Tim vanishes.

And Jason is left alone with the Joker again.

Immediately the Joker starts to speak, likely trying to instill fear in Jason by telling him what he has in store for Jason. Jason can’t focus past past his panicked wheezing breathes or the roaring in his ears to make out what he’s saying.

 _He left me,_ Jason despairs, _he left me-he left me-he left me-he left me- he left me-he left me-_

 _Hush now,_ Tim’s voice echoes in Jason’s mind and washes away his fear. _I’d never leave you._

Joker stands in front of him now, grinning viciously.

_Close your eyes for me, sweetheart. I don’t want you to see this._

Joker lifts the crowbar high in the air, preparing to swing down.

Jason closes his eyes and grins when the sound of Joker’s screams fill the room.


	2. Demon Nonsense

The demon that goes by the name of Tim crouches next to Jason as he empties his stomach onto the pavement outside the warehouse where Joker had kept Jason. Tim’s cooing and patting at his back, sliding a hand through his bangs to keep them away from his face. He’s giving Jason comfort in an odd, robotic way, like Tim knows it’s what a person is supposed to do for someone when they’re throwing up, but there’s no real feeling in it.

“There, there,” Tim says, a soft monotone. “It’ll be okay. You’re gonna be okay.”

“Fuck you,” Jason groans, pressing into Tim’s cool palm that now rests on his forehead.

“I don’t think you’re up for that right now,” Tim replies. “Even though I did heal you. I’m…not sure why you’ve become overtaken with the nausea. I mean, I’ve never actually healed a mortal before, so I could have messed up something, but I don’t think-”

“You healed me?” Jason does a mental check in with himself, surprised despite Tim’s words that he doesn’t feel the pain of Joker’s torture on him anymore, physically anyway.

“Of course I did. It was one of your requirements. Did you forget already?” Tim then opens his mouth and continues speaking, but this time it isn’t Tim’s voice that comes out. “‘I want to stop hurting and go home,’” Jason hears himself say, even hears the shaking in his voice that showed how scared he was in that moment.

A sudden wave of dizziness has Jason closing his eyes and swaying. He catches himself against the brick wall next to him and mutters, “What did I get myself into?”

“A contract with a demon,” Tim supplies helpfully. Thankfully his voice is his own again. “I don’t think I healed you properly the first time around,” Tim adds, sounding concerned. “I should try again.”

“No,” Jason says quickly. He opens his eyes to face the demon next to him. “No, it worked just fine. My brain is still kinda fucked,” he grins without feeling. “Don’t think there’s anything you can do about that though.”

This makes Tim pout and he brushes his bangs behind both ears in a quick, frustrated movement. He has his nails painted black. “How long were you in there, anyway?”

“I don’t know. What’s today’s date?”

“It’s November twenty-ninth, eleven thirty-six pm.”

“Six months. My eighteenth birthday passed while he had me,” Jason says with a odd sense of detachment.

“Aww lame. You didn’t even get any presents or cake then.”

“He got me a present,” Jason remembers suddenly. “It just wasn’t something I had asked for. Or wanted.” That explains why Joker came in the room singing Happy Birthday to Jason during one of those torture sessions.

Tim must have heard something in his voice, because his expression turns sharp. “Are you upset you weren’t the one to kill him?”

“No. Really,” Jason insists when Tim looks doubtful. “I’m just glad he isn’t able to hurt anyone anymore.”

“Strange.”

“What is?”

“I just thought it’d be more satisfying for you to get revenge on him after all he did to you. I’m even surprised you let me kill him as quick as I did.”

“If I had to do it myself I would have put a bullet through his skull the moment I was able to.” Jason lifts one of his shoulders in a half shrug. “It’s enough for me that he’s not around anymore. And I don’t relish in anyone’s pain, even someone like him.”

Tim hums. “You’re an odd one, Jason Peter Todd.”

“I’m not odd, I’m just-” his stomach growls then, loudly- “hungry.”

“Yeah, me too,” Tim says with a little grin that has the skin on Jason’s neck heating up where Tim bit into him earlier. “But let’s get some food in you first. Don’t want you getting all fainty on me before I can take you home.”

____

In the end, Tim throws what he calls is a _Glamor_ over Jason to cover up his shredded Robin uniform, making Jason look like he’s wearing an inconspicuous outfit made of a hoodie and jeans, and opens up what he calls is a _Shadow Portal_ that takes them straight to a twenty-four hour burger joint, with what Jason decides to call Tim’s _Demon Nonsense_ to help his brain better understand what the hell is going on.

Jason goes in and orders, panicking slightly when he realizes he has way of paying, but before he can even try to explain why he doesn’t have cash, the cashier’s eyes flash red and she smiles at him saying, “Alright, you’re all set.”

“Uh…thanks,” Jason says, while thinking, _Demon Nonsense_.

Jason isn’t going to complain about free food, not right now, and probably not ever, so he keeps his mouth shut while he waits for his food to be ready, grabbing it from the counter and turning to find out where Tim decided to wait for him.

He spots Tim sitting at booth in the far back corner of the diner, staring out the windows. He’s sitting still, unnatural so, Jason realizes as he walks toward him. Tim doesn’t blink-hasn’t, in the short time Jason has known him. His chest doesn’t move up or down with breath like it should with a human. He’s like a statue.

That is, until Jason starts to slide into the seat opposite him and he turns his head, eerie and slow, to give Jason his attention.

Unnerved, Jason greets him with a quiet, “Hey.” He’s tense under Tim’s icy blue stare, like he should be running very far away.

“Did you get your food?”

“Yes,” Jason says and squints at Tim. “Are you alright? You look a little…freaky.”

“I’m fine, just tired. I’ve been exerting quite a bit of my energy tonight, I can only do so much before I need to recharge.”

“So you can only do so much with your Demon Nonsense? That’s good to know.” Jason unwraps the foil to his burger and takes a bite, not registering Tim’s shocked silence at first. “What,” he mumbles when he does.

“My abilities are a magic that most mortals have never had the pleasure of experiencing before. They are sacred and rare gifts from the Dark Lord himself,” Tim states slowly. “And you refer to them as my _Demon Nonsense._ ”

“Seemed pretty fitting to me,” Jason says around a mouthful of burger. It tastes like he best thing he’s ever eaten. He knows this isn’t true, simply because he’s had Alfred’s cooking before, but at the moment he can’t even remember what Alfred’s cooking tastes like. The thought makes him ache, and Jason focuses his full attention on his food in order to keep it a bay. He knows he’ll be with Alfred again soon anyway.

“Is that good?” Tim’s voice makes Jason pause in his feast, after he’s finished his burger and has started into his fries.

He forces himself to chew and swallow before he replies, realizing he might have just spent the last several moments eating like a slob. “Very good. Do you want to try some?” He holds a fry out without thinking. “Oh wait. You probably can’t eat-”

Tim plucks the fry from his fingers before he can finish his sentence. He considers it for a moment, then takes a tiny, delicate bite.

“Hmm,” he says after he swallows.

Jason watches this all with interest. “Well?”

“Well, what?”

“Do you like it?”

“It’s alright,” Tim says. His eyes flicker red as he peers at Jason through his lashes, something warm and dangerous in them that makes Jason’s stomach twist. “I’d rather be taking a bite of you instead.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part is something I updated on tumblr a couple months back & forgot to update here (whoops) but the second part is new!
> 
> I have a vague idea of where this fic could go, but mostly I just want to write random scenes in this au as I feel like it. If you have any request for what you want to see jaytim get up to in this verse, feel free to leave a comment :D

Jason stares at the Demon-boy-thing sitting in front of him, trying not to appear as unnerved as he feels. Tim's just so motionless. It's inhuman, he decides, watching Tim watching him, unblinking as always.   
  
"You're a little strange, you know that?"    
  
Tim moves suddenly then, like Jason's words were the play button on a paused television, leaning forward and placing his chin in his palm. "Oh really? And what makes you say that?"   
  
"Because you are?" Jason flaps the limp, cold fry he's holding in-between his fingers in Tim's direction. He'd been holding it there forgotten since Tim had so calmly accounted that he'd rather be feasting on Jason's blood than some burger joint's greasy food. It's too gross to eat now, so Jason makes good use of it to empathize his point. "You don't move. You don't blink. You look like you want to eat me-"   
  
Tim's wide grin stops Jason's words right in their tracks. His teeth are perfect and  white and slightly pointed and the memory of how Tim's teeth felt digging into his neck flares up in his mind.    
  
"But I do want to eat you, Jason," Tim says, matter of fact. "At least, a part of you. Nothing that'll be of permanent loss to your person. Just your blood."   
  
At this Jason sighs, dropping the soggy fry in favor of scrubbing both his hands across his face.   
  
"Hey, hey." Cool hands latch onto his wrists before a pressure tugs his hands all the way back down to the table. Tim's eyes are wide and-if Jason didn't know better-appear concerned as he presses Jason's wrists firmly into the table. "What's the matter? Did I say something upsetting? You remembered the blood thing, right? I know humans can be awfully forgetful."   
  
"I remember," Jason says, unable to keep the dread out of his voice.

Tim hears it of course, and his face lines with what looks like worry. Jason doesn't know how a creature can be so good at acting human and so bad at it at the same time, yet there Tim sits in front of him, doing just that. "Then what's the problem?" he says. His voice is still devoid of emotion, and that gives Jason some strength back.

  
"Uh I don't know," he says sarcastically, adding a shrug for good measure. "You'd think having a contract with a demon would be more than just having something that seems more like a robot than anything sitting across from me. I thought it'd be more badass, ya know? I thought it'd be dangerous. I thought it'd be fun!" His voice his getting loud now, and he casts a quick wary glance up at the people surrounding them. No one looks their way. He suspects that must be Tim's doing.   
  
Tim's eyes flash red then, locking onto Jason and forcing him to look only at Tim with the scarlet hue of them alone. “Well if you were looking for something both fun and dangerous, look no further.”    
  
The words themselves seem like they should be playful, but Tim's voice rumbles deep with a flicker of impatience, a touch of anger. It makes the hair on Jason's arms raise, but he can't find it in himself regret stirring Tim up. Because there, sitting right in front of him, is something a little more human than there was before.

* * *

  
  


“It’s probably going to hurt this time,” Tim says. He doesn’t sound sorry in the slightest. “You were in shock last time, but now you’re all here with me. Yeah?”

“I can take it,” Jason sighs, and tilts his head back. Permission.

Tim hums and settles more firmly in Jason’s lap. He doesn’t look like a threatening beast from the Underworld like this, Jason realizes. Especially when Jason goes to place his hands on Tim’s hips and notices that his thumbs come awfully close to touching near Tim’s belly button. He doesn’t look like much, but Jason will never forget the sound of Joker’s screams echoing through the warehouse. He’ll never forget signing his soul away to him either.

Tim presses his face into the crook of Jason’s neck and Jason presses his thumbs into the warm flesh on Tim’s stomach, fully expecting him to dig in like he did back in the warehouse, but instead he just sits there, taking deep breaths.

Jason’s patience doesn’t last very long. The tree bark he’s pressed up against is itchy and the dirt he’s sitting on is hard. Tim had all but dragged him from the diner and into the woods once Jason was finished eating, pressing him onto the ground with urgency and crawling on his lap after. He must be hungry, so Jason has no idea why Tim is hesitating.

“Come on,” he says and slaps Tim’s hip for good measure. “Hurry up and drink so you can take me home. I miss my bed.”

He feels Tim shudder and move even closer, pressing every inch of himself against Jason’s chest and lap. Curled together, with Jason’s hands on Tim’s hips and Tim’s arms around his shoulders, anyone walking by might think they’re a couple who snuck off to have some private time in the little patch of woods outside the diner. They’d have no idea something much more scandalous is going on.

“I’m trying to control myself,” Tim murmurs finally. He sounds _petulant._ “You smell so good. I don’t want to drink everything now and leave nothing for later.”

Jason grimaces. “Not much of a smooth talker are you?” When Tim pulls back to give him a confused look- eyes so bright red it’s hard for Jason to maintain eye contact and fangs pointing out where his lips are parted- Jason adds, “I’m getting closer and closer to shoving you off me and saying to hell with this bond every time you open your mouth.”

Tim raises his brows. “I’m not here to smooth talk you, Jason Todd. We made a deal. I’ve done my part, now it’s your turn.”

“As long as you promise not to suck me dry.”

“I promise I won’t.” Tim shifts in his lap impatiently. “I needed a moment to get used to how you smell up close again. I’m fine now.”

“You mentioned that back at the warehouse,” Jason says. “You said something about tracking my blood from wherever you’re from to me. What is it about me that’s so tempting to you?”

“You smell good.” Tim shrugs. “All demons thrive off of consuming the life force of mortals in some way or another. Blood, like me. Or souls…sex.” He looks down and away when he says the last part. “Your blood sings to me.”

“Is it not like that with everyone?”

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?” Jason scoffs. “How could you not know? I’m not your first bond, am I?”

Instead of answering him, Tim leans back into Jason’s neck. This time his fangs meet flesh as he pulls Jason’s blood to the surface and drinks it down.

Tim’s fangs are sharp enough that Jason hardly feels the initial stab of them in his skin, but he does feel the burning sting when Tim pulls them out, the dull ache when he places his lips over the wound and sucks.

Jason remembers expecting it to hurt, but the throbbing pulse that shoots through his veins and makes his toes curl is only pleasure. His thoughts fade away then, leaving only a peaceful, near silent buzzing in his head, a floating situation in his body, and the sound of Tim’s wet swallows in between Jason’s gasps and moans.

Eventually it starts to feel not so good. Nausea forms in his stomach and snaps the floating situation away from him, making him aware all over again of the rough dark against his back and the hard dirt, of the sudden chill the air. It hurts now, like a bruise being poked and prodded every time Tim pulls more from his veins. He groans, this time in pain, and it sounds too loud to his sensitive eardrums.

Tim gives a parting lick up the side of his neck as he pulls away and Jason watches through bleary, half-lidded eyes as Tim leans back, spine arched and head tilted toward the sky, blood and a smile on his lips. The air behind him ripples with heat and a strange red glow.

“Oh Hell,” Tim says, voice raspy and inhuman. “You taste even better than I remembered. I could just…” he cuts off with a sigh and straightens from his arch. “You okay?”

“Nngh,” Jason replies.

“Hey, hey.” Tim cups Jason’s face in his hands and looks him over. “I didn’t take too much, did? Are you-oh.” He’s looking down at Jason’s lap when his expression turns sly. “Too bad I’m not a sex demon after all, eh?”

Jason frowns, following Tim’s gaze down to his lap where he-

His skin burns hot as Tim starts to giggle. Irritated and embarrassed, he shoves the demon off his lap, sending Tim sprawling on his back on the ground. Tim doesn’t seem all too bothered by Jason’s sudden aggression, rolling around on the ground and stretching as if he’s lying the world’s most comfortable mattress.

Jason stands and immediately has to stumble into a tree, resting his weight on it and closing his eyes to try to get the world to stop spinning. “Ugh,” he says. “How often are you going to have to do that?”

“Depends on how much power you make me spend,” Tim says. “I had to take more than usual this time to secure the contract. Next time shouldn’t be as bad.”

Jason grimaces. Assuming Bruce gives Robin back to him after this whole mess, Jason doesn’t know how often he can be suffering from blood loss while trying to keep the streets of Gotham safe. An unpleasant thought occurs to him then.

“What happens if I don’t want you to drink from me?”

A heavy silence greets Jason, making him open his eyes out of curiosity. He gasps then curse when he spots Tim standing right in front of him. He hadn’t even heard him move.

“Fuck, Tim!” He grabs his chest and stumbles back. “Warn a guy.”

Tim ignores that. “What do you mean, you don’t want me to drink from you?”

Jason swallows and shrugs. He knows he’s treading on dangerous ground. Part of him wants to tense, to get ready for a fight, but most of him of too drained to even try it. “I dunno. It’s not convenient to be put out like this all the time. What if you want to take and I don’t want to give?”

Tim crosses his arms over his chest, looking unsure of himself for the first time since they met. “Well-then I…I won’t save you next time you’re in danger,” he states, indignant.

Jason stares. “That’s it?”

“That was our deal,” Tim says slowly. “You don’t hold up your end, I won’t hold up mine.”

“But you’re a demon and we made a contract,” Jason says. “Couldn’t you just take it?”

Shock passes over Tim’s face before his expression shutters off and goes blank. “You tasted like fear the first time I drank from you. I didn’t like it,” he says, and turns his back to Jason. “I’ll take you home now.”

“Okay,” Jason says, too surprised by Tim’s answer to argue with it. “Hey, Tim?”

“Yes?”

“You didn’t…eat the Joker, did you?”

Tim answers him by throwing his head back and laughing.


End file.
